Chowder's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Sauce
by DARKRAICLONE
Summary: When Chowder discovers that he and his friends have developed strange powers within them, they soon learn that all of Marzipan City may be at great risk. So Chowder and his friends must set off on an adventure to save Marzipan City and to protect it from others with these same powers as well as defeat an evil that is hiding in the shadows to conquer it.
1. Prologue

**Chowder's Bizarre Adventure.**

**Part 1: Phantom Sauce.**

**Prologue.**

In the realm of animation, the world would be a peaceful and happy one. A world where animated beings from all styles and genres coexist peacefully with one another. Though the realm of animation wasn't always this peaceful.

Several years ago, when the realm was young, the inhabitants of the realm were unintelligent and careless as they would die daily, from here the gods decided to create a mystical artifact known as, The Stone of Retcon.

The Stone of Retcon is an artifact that has the power to either mold the realm in anyway the user see's fit or to reset the realm at any point for it to begin anew.

Though as the toons of this world would grow and learn, the gods ultimately would decide that it was time for the toons of the realm to inherit the stone for them to use when needed.

After doing so, the realm would continue to grow and shift throughout the years, seeing golden ages and dark ages alike, but despite all of that, the realm grew regardless as the toons themselves would evolve and change over the years as well.

The realm would prosper still even to this day as The Stone of Retcon and it's inheritors would continue to bring peace to the realm.

But, there will always be those who will attempt to disturb this peace, and like always, there will always be those who would defend it.

And on this day, that tradition continues as The Realm of Animation and it's people will find themselves in peril once again, and The Stone of Retcon and it's latest inheritor will be called upon to protect once more.


	2. A Bizarre Start To A Normal Day

**Chapter 1: The Bizarre Start To A Normal Day.**

It was a bright and sunny morning in Marzipan City as Mung Daal's catering company was open for business, at this point in time Mung had received plenty of orders today as he needed to get them filled out and fast as they were pouring in like a waterfall, both figuratively and literally.

"Woah!" Mung would say as he emerged from the pile of orders. "Looks we need get work on these orders ASAP." he would state while swimming into the kitchen which unfortunately for Schnitzel and Chowder, Mung was in his swimming uniform which caused Schnitzel to grimace.

Mung would then pull out an order that seemed simple enough, it was an order for a Schmiggle Bottom Upside down cake. "Alrighty, this one should be pretty quick." Mung would say as he, Chowder, and Schnitzel got to their stations.

Mung would crack his knuckles as he was ready to take on this order like an absolute pro. "Alright now, I'll need some Schmiggle Milk." he would say as he received it rather quickly. "Okay then, next I'll need some flour." Mung would say as he was given the flour just as fast. "Alrighty, now we're cooking with gas. Now I need some Zizzle Spice." he would say as he would receive it very fast, and within the cake batter would be made as Mung put it into the oven.

"Well done Chowder, I must say that you really are putting your best foot forward today." Mung would say as he turned to chowder who would be sitting on the floor eating a cookie. Mung would shrug as he figured that the boy deserved it. "Anyway, we still have plenty more orders to fill out, but if we do everything like this then the chapter will take too long, so lets do this." Mung would say as he would pull out a remote and began to fast forward the scene as all of the orders were being filled out very quickly.

Once the orders were sent off, Mung would wipe the sweat from his brow as a sign of a job well done. "Well done everyone, we definitely got all of the orders completed before sundown, that's a brand new record." he would say as he looked to Schnitzel and Chowder as the boy had eaten all of the cookies ever. "And I am especially proud of you Chowder, if it wasn't for your reaction time then we would've never got those orders done." Mung would say to Chowder as the boy would look to him in a confused way. "But I thought you were congratulating me for eating the cookies." he would say as Mung would also shoot Chowder a confused look, he could've sworn that Chowder was the one handing him the ingredients at such a quick pace.

"Chowder, weren't you giving me the ingredients I was asking for?" Mung would ask as Chowder shook his head. "Schnitzel?" he would ask the rock monster. "Radda radda." Schnitzel would say with a confused shrug. "Well somebody was in here handing me ingredients, but the question is who was it?" Mung would ask as Chowder would look to the chef. "Well I don't know who was helping you out, but all I know is that while you were naming off ingredients, I was hearing the cookies crying out to me saying, 'Eat us Chowder, we're so crunchy and good, why don't you sink your teeth into us you big strong handsome man you?'" Chowder would say as Mung gave him an unamused look which made Chowder stop his imitation of the cookies. "Anyway, the point is, whoever helped you out was probably a great guy and that I need more cookies badly." Chowder would say as a cookie would begin floating in front of Chowder's face which made Mung and Schnitzel's eyes go wide.

Chowder would see this as he grabbed the cookie. "Hey, thanks buddy." he would say but would then pause as he looked up, and as he did, he would see a large bronze colored muscular figure above him as it appeared to look humanoid but with the head of a bull. Chowder would scream as he started running around the room in a panic.

"Chowder, what are you doing?" Mung would ask Chowder while he was running. "There's a monster behind me, and it won't go away!" Chowder would yell out as the bull headed figure remained behind him. "What are you talking about, Chowder, there is no monster!" Mung would state as he and Schnitzel watched Chowder run around the table in order to escape from the "Monster" the neither Mung nor Schnitzel could see.

Left with no other choice, Chowder would run into a cabinet and hide himself in there in an attempt to get away from the bull headed being. "Chowder get out from under there." Mung would say. "No way Mung, that monster will get me if I come out from here." Chowder would say as Mung put a hand under his chin, he knew that there was something going on but he wasn't sure exactly what it was, but he did know it had something to do with Chowder.

"Okay, Chowder. You stay in the cabinet, while I go find someone who can help us out. In the meantime, Schnitzel will stand guard in case the monster comes back, isn't that right Schnitzel?" Mung would ask as the rock monster would nod. "Now you two just stay put until I get back." Mung would say to them before he would leave. "Is the monster anywhere to be found Schnitzel?" Chowder would ask as Schnitzel would look around the room. "Radda radda." he would say to Chowder which made the boy sigh in relief.

Meanwhile, Mung Daal would be out in Marzipan City as he would be trying to find someone who could possibly help chowder, until he came up to Gazpacho's stand. "Hello Mung, how can I help you today?" the mammoth would ask as he polished some fruit. "Well, I was wondering if you would happen to know whether or not if there were any paranormal investigators here in town." Mung would say to him in response.

Gazpacho was always willing to help out in anyway he could, seeing how much of a cool guy that he was. "Well, a lot of people don't know this, Mung, but I am a paranormal investigator on my off time. What seems to be the trouble?" Gazpacho would ask as he placed the fruit in the basket.

Mung would look around to make sure that nobody else was in earshot of them. "Well, I think my kitchen may be haunted by a ghost." Mung would say to Gazpacho as the mammoth would nod to him. "I see, so are we talking about a regular ghost or a poltergeist, because I'll tell you right now, I may be an investigator but poltergeists are a something that I ain't gonna fool with." he would say to him. "Well, to be perfectly honest with you I really don't know what it is we're dealing with, all I know is that me and Schnitzel can't see it but somehow Chowder can see it, if that helps you out any." Mung would explain as Gazpacho thought about it.

He believed that he had seen this type of spirit before, but could it be possible that he wasn't the only one? "Sounds intriguing, very intriguing. Do you mind if I hop by and check it out later?" he would ask . "Well seeing that I'm not busy at the moment, you could hop by now if you would like." Mung would say as Gazpacho would hop out from behind the stand in his ghost hunting uniform. "Let's roll." Gazpacho would say as Mung would lead him back to his catering company.

To be continued...

**(Author's Note: Here is the first chapter of the series, I hope everyone enjoys it.)**


	3. Taurus Bronze and Virgo Part 1

**Chapter 2. Taurus Bronze and Virgo. Part 1.**

As Mung Daal returned to the kitchen with Gazpacho, the mammoth would aim the hose of his vacuum cleaner around to make sure there were no ghosts in the area, he would then proceed to put it away once he had seen that the coast was clear.

"Okay Chowder, you can come out. I found someone who I believe can help you out." Mung would say as Chowder poked his head out from the cabinet to see Gazpacho. "Oh hi, Gazpacho!" Chowder would say to him. "Hey there little buddy, Mung told me that you had yourself a little ghost problem that you needed sorting out." Gazpacho would say to Chowder while looking to him. "Oh no, Gazpacho, this isn't a ghost, it's a monster, a big, scary, and beefy monster." he would explain to the mammoth in a frightened tone. "Beefy huh, and just how beefy are we talking?" Gazpacho would ask as he rubbed his chin. "When I say beefy, I ain't talking about rock hard abs, I'm talking about steel hard abs!" Chowder would state to Gazpacho which made the mammoth's eyes go wide. "Steel hard abs!? Looks like we're dealing with something serious." he would say in a serious way.

Gazpacho would then begin to think to himself about the situation as Chowder looked to him worriedly. "Okay, Mung says that you're able to see this monster, but they can't right?" he would ask Chowder. "Yeah, I tried to tell them that it was chasing me but Mung and Schnitzel couldn't see it at all." Chowder would explain as Gazpacho looked to the chef and the rock monster. "He's right, we couldn't see a thing." Mung would say to him. "Radda radda." Schnitzel would add as Gazpacho began to think about all of this, it seemed as if the mammoth had run into this situation before but could it be that he would be experiencing it again?

"Okay, Chowder. I think I might know what your problem is, but I don't wanna make assumptions, so I'm gonna run a test." Gazpacho would say to Chowder as the boy tilted his head. "A test? But I didn't study for it." he would say to him as Gazpacho shook his head. "Oh don't worry, it isn't that kind of test, this test is to see what exactly we're dealing with here, but first." Gazpacho would say before turning to Mung and Schnitzel. "Mung, Schnitzel, I'm gonna have to ask you two to stand back, this could get pretty dangerous." he would state as he motioned for the two to back away. "Dangerous, but I thought we were dealing with a ghost, how is this dangerous?" Mung would ask him. "Look, if this was a rock hard abs situation, then there would be nothing to worry about, but we're dealing with a steel hard abs situation, and believe me when I say that I've seen enough of those to last me a life time, people have died from situations like this, and I'm not about to lose another life." Gazpacho would explain as Mung and Schnitzel would look to each other and shrug as they backed away.

At that moment, Gazpacho would do some stretches before turning and facing Chowder. "Alright, Chowder, for this test I'm gonna have to ask you to come out of the cabinet." he would say to him. "But, but, but, what if the monster comes and gets me?" Chowder would ask in a frightened way. "Don't worry, Chowder. If this test is a success, then I promise that you will have nothing to worry about." Gazpacho would tell Chowder in a reassuring way.

Chowder would think to himself for a few moments before stepping out of the cabinet, Gazpacho was Chowder's best buddy, why would he lead him into danger? "Okay, so now what?" Chowder would ask as Gazpacho reached into his pocket and pulled out a sandwich. "Now we have lunch, here you go buddy." Gazpacho would say as he offered him the sandwich. "Wow, thanks, Gazpacho, you always know that the best way to my heart is through my-" Chowder would say as he approached, but as he got closer, he would see a porcelain being with four arms and an elephant's head appear behind him as Chowder's grew wide as dinner plates. "Gazpacho look out, there's another monster behind you!" Chowder would scream out as he pointed to the figure, but at that moment, the bull headed being from before would appear yet again, only this time it would head straight towards the elephant headed being. "TORRO!" it would shout as it grabbed the other being by it's neck as Gazpacho would grunt while being forced back.

Mung and Schnitzel would see this as their eyes would go wide. "Holy cream gravy, Gazpacho are you okay?" Mung would ask as Gazpacho held out his arm. "Don't worry, it's okay, everything's under control." Gazpacho would say as his voice was strained. "Oh no the monster's back and it's hurting Gazpacho." Chowder would say when suddenly the bull headed being would let go of the other one as it would vanish back into Gazpacho. The mammoth would gasp for air as he would start panting.

Once Gazpacho caught his breath, he would then compose himself before speaking. "Well guys, I got good news for all of you, the good news for you, Mung, is that your kitchen isn't haunted." he would say to the chef. "Well that's good to hear." he would say with a sigh of relief. "And the good news for you, Chowder, is that you're not dealing with a monster." he would say to the boy as Chowder looked up to the muscular figure. "Okay, well if it's not a monster then what is it?" Chowder would ask him curiously. "The answer is simple, you see the being that you're seeing now, is a manifestation of your very soul. It's a being that will stand by your side and protects you from any danger that comes your way, I call it, a Stand." Gazpacho would explain as Chowder looked to him in amazement.

"Wow, so this big guy is my stand?" Chowder would ask him but would then pause for a moment. "What's a stand?" he would also ask as he looked to Gazpacho for his wisdom. "Well, Chowder, a stand is the manifestation of one's very soul, and each one has unique powers and abilities that are different from person to person. Think of them as spiritual superpowers." Gazpacho would explain to the best of his abilities.

Chowder would then look to his hands, then to his stand, and then back again to his hands. "Spiritual superpowers." Chowder would say in amazement. "Well, I guess that explains why we were able to get the orders done so quickly, but my question is how come you to can see Chowders stand but me and Schnitzel can't?" Mung would ask as Gazpacho looked to him. "That's because stands can only be seen by other stand users, which is why Chowder was able to see my stand, Virgo." Gazpacho would explain as Chowder tilted his head. "Virgo?" he would ask curiously as Gazpacho would look to him. "Oh yeah that's right. Since you've just discovered your stand, you probably didn't get to name it, did you?" Gazpacho would ask as Chowder shook his head.

Gazpacho would then think to himself as he would then begin to think about what name he should give Chowder's stand, it was muscular in appearance and the bull head made it stand out as well as it's bronze coloring, it practically had the appearance of a mighty minotaur. "I've got it, I've thought of the perfect name of your stand." Gazpacho would state as Chowder would become excited. "Really, what is it, what is it?" Chowder would ask excitedly. "The name of your stand shall be, Taurus Bronze!" Gazpacho would state in a dramatic way as Chowder would gasp. "It's perfect." he would say as his eyes were wide with amazement.

Gazpacho would nod as he would look to Mung Daal. "Hey, Mung, is it okay if me and Chowder borrow you courtyard for a minute?" he would ask the chef. "Well of course, but why do you need to?" Mung would ask curiously. "Because even though Chowder has a stand, he needs to learn how to use said stand properly, and the courtyard will be the perfect training ground for him to learn." Gazpacho would explain as he looked to Chowder. "Alright my student, follow me and we shall begin your stand training." the mammoth would say to Chowder as he turned and began walking to the courtyard, Chowder would then nod as he followed Gazpacho, so he could learn how to properly use Taurus Bronze properly.

* * *

**Stand: Taurus Bronze. Stand User: Chowder.**

**Power: A. Speed: C. Range: D. Durability: B. Precision: A. Potential: ?.**

**Powers: Taurus Bronze is capable of attacking it's target with it's sheer brute strength. No other data available at this point in time.**

* * *

**(Author's Note: Hello there, here is the first chapter where stands are being introduced, I hope you all enjoy, also i do plan to post the stand stats for each new stand that is introduced in the story at the end of each chapter, do be sure to tell me whether or not you would like to see that or not.)**


End file.
